


Am I gay for you or do I just need sleep?

by MaxMustard



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Sander Sides fic (that I’ve posted), Implied Prinxiety - Freeform, I’ll add more as I go!!, M/M, Remy and Emile are brothers, Ummm so I’ve never seen a video with Emile, Virgil and Roman used to date, sorry if I write him wrong :(, sorry not sorry bout that, they’re like 19 now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMustard/pseuds/MaxMustard
Summary: Virgil’s been acting different recently. And Remy is loving it. But... does he actually like Virgil? Or does he just need sleep?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! It’s me, the author! I’m just here to brag about the fic title don’t mind me I LOVE IT. ITS SO STUPID BUT I LOVE IT.

Virgil came over to my apartment a lot.

Which isn’t all too weird, considering that I’d known him since we were kids.

I knew a lot of things about Virgil: Male, gay, 19 years old, lives with his brother Janus, used to date Remus’s brother (Roman?), really cool to hang out with and talk to.

He was my friend.

But when he came over today there was something different about him. 

Something… I liked…  _ really  _ liked.

  
  
  
  


“So  _ he  _ yells at  _ me  _ like it’s my damn fault that his heating lamp’s gone! So I’m staring at him so scared to fuckin say anything like  _ is this bitch for real _ ?” Virgil yells, waving around his hands as he talks. He’s had some drinks. I haven’t had any because it’s funny as a sober person to listen to a drunk person rambling. Of course he hasn’t had  _ too  _ much, that’d kill him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! S’ I’m just sitting there when the fuckin’ doorbell rings and Janus goes to answer it and Patton’s there and he’s trying to calm Janus down because apparently Roman called him because Janus was yelling so much!”

“What happens next?”

“Janus starts yelling at Patton to mind his own fuckin’ business and keeps apologizing like  _ Fuck you!! I’m sorry. But fuck you! _ N’ so he slams the door on him and storms back to his room. So how was your day?”

“Boring.” I say, pulling out my phone. Virgil nods and turns to me. “Thas’ what I like about you, Rem. You don’t have too much goin’ on so I can just vent to you all day.”

“Yeah. I actually have to do stuff for Emile today, but I’m putting it off.”

“Emile. Great guy. Keeps tellin’ me to go to therapy. You’re lucky to have a brother like that.”

“I guess I am. And you  _ should  _ go to therapy, V. If Emile tells you to do it, you’re gonna wanna do it.”

“Emile asks  _ you  _ to do stuff all the time and you say no.”

“Well yeah, cause he’s my brother. If Janus asks me to do something I’ll do it because I respect him. But if Janus asks you to do something… well I assume you do it because you’re scared of him.”

“Only a lil’. But I’m scared of everything.”

“True. It’s getting late though and Emile wants me to maintain a  _ healthy sleep schedule _ ,” I say holding up quotation marks with my fingers. “so yeah. He says I should be able to since I like sleeping so much, but I’ll sleep when I  _ want  _ to. Anyways it’s been nice talking with you today V. I can’t believe we talked til dark.”

“Yeah. ‘S weird. Bye, Rem.” Virgil says, getting up from my sofa. He gives me a tight hug, waves to me, and leaves. 

Emile walks up to me. “Was it just me or did Virgil seem a bit…  _ close  _ today.”

“Oh please, Emile. He’s tipsy. All drunk people are close to other people. He was loud and social today too.”

“I guess you’re right. I’m going to be staying up a little later to do some more cleaning. Did you do the laundry like I asked?”

“Ohhh yeah, no, sorry. I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“You better. I love you, night Remy.”

“Yeah, night Emile.”

I walk off to my room and fall down onto my bed. I sit up though to take off my shirt because it’s really hot in here.

I grab my phone and start opening all of my social media. Keeping things up to date. I notice I have a text from Janus.

“Would you please stop giving my brother alcohol? No matter how many times I’ve threatened to kill him I don’t want him dead. And don’t lie about someone else giving him the alcohol because

A)You know I see right through that.

And

B)He keeps talking about you. Saying how you’re the greatest and his best friend and how he loves you so much. 

  
  


Final warning, Janus”

Well shit. There goes my excuse. 

That last part catches my attention though. Does Virgil really talk about me like that when he’s drunk?

Does he secretly  _ like  _ me or something?

And… do I like him back?

No… I need sleep. I’ve been up, like, all day.

Still…. the thought’s pretty tempting to think about.

But no. I just need sleep.

...Why would Virgil like me? He’s just drunk and we’ve been friends for 5ever and he wouldn’t want to ruin that. 

And I don’t like him. He’s not my type. I think. I-I just need some fucking sleep.

I plug my phone in and pull the blanket over my chest. Virgil will be sober tomorrow and all of these thoughts will be nothing but stupid nonsense.


	2. I don’t know how to chapter titles what do I look like, a writer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes to Roman for help.

I knock on the door to Remy’s apartment. Yesterday was a bit of a blur. I remember I got yelled at by Janus and Patton was there. I remember I got drunk. I remember Janus was mad when I left, but I don’t think he was that mad when I came home. He just sent me off to bed and I think he tucked me in.

I dunno. Janus doesn’t care about me unless he’s worried about me.

Emile opens the door and a smile spreads across his face. “Hey, Virge! Remy’s still asleep I think, but you can always come in and talk to me! Oh, head’s up Janus texted me last night and apparently Remy was giving you alcohol and that’s not really healthy and I don’t want Janus to be mad at me, so I threw it out. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Come on in!”

I walk inside and breathe in the smell of the place. Candles. Remy and Emile and huge scented candle people. Once we all went to Target to buy snacks for movie night and they were just in the candle section, smelling them for hours. I like a scented candle as much as the next guy, but if the next guy’s Remy or Emile then I don’t.

“You like our new candle?  _ Strawberry summers _ !” He smiles. I have to smile too. I look around. “Need any help with anything? I heard you were doing some spring cleaning.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. But that’s awfully sweet of you! Have you eaten, yet? It’s almost lunchtime.”

“I’d feel bad if you were just running around doing all the work while I just sat back and watched. And I ate a microwaveable meal.” I lie. I hadn’t eaten anything and I was starving, but I wasn’t going to make Emile do anymore work than he already had. 

“Well it’s not your house, is it? It’s my house. And Remy’s. Speaking of, he didn’t do  _ his  _ work.”

“I mean, I could do it.”

“He’ll never— really? You really want to do this?”

“Of course. Work gets done, I’m doing something productive, and Remy gets his apparently much needed sleep.”

“Well… Remy  _ does  _ need his sleep. Alright fine, you can scrub the kitchen counters while I vent vacuum. I’ll get the cleaning supplies.”

Emile reaches under the sink and pulls out a bottle. He walks into the laundry room and grabs a washcloth, handing it to me. I grab it and walk back to the kitchen. 

“Sorry about Remy. It’s probably my fault he’s staying up so late. I text him at night all the time.”

“It’s not your fault. You know Remy,”

We both say “He always does what he wants!” At the same time. 

“Yeah, but I dunno. Recently something sort of, like, clicked in my mind. I like Remy a lot more now. I listen to his stories, I laugh at his jokes, I help him with his problems. I don’t know what it is, but life’s kind of just a lot better around him.” I admit. This could get me in deep shit about having a crush on Remy. And sure maybe I sort of have one, but I’ve always ignored it. I was more interested in Roman. We broke up, but we were still friends. I was hoping we’d have what we used to have. But things with Janus and Remus always fighting got tricky, so we both decided to bail. 

“That’s good.”

…

Well that’s Emile for me I guess. 

I spritz the countertop while Emile vacuums the living room. I can’t stop thinking about Remy, though. I mean… do I like him? Or do I just like him because I need somebody to love?

Ugh… I bet Roman could solve this crush crisis. I’ll have to wait until Emile stops vacuuming though.

  
  
  
  


So I might’ve gotten a bit carried away and cleaned the whole house for Emile.

“Well I think that’s it, Virge!”

“Yeah. I should probably head back home, now.”

“Alright! It was good seeing you and thanks for helping me clean!”

“No problem!”

I hug Emile and walk out, heading back to my own apartment. I unlock the door and step inside. Roman’s on the couch. He looks surprised when he sees me. “What the fuck? Oh. Oh!  **_Oh_ ** ! Hey, fuck you, Janus! Why don’t you go kiss another snake and see if it turns into a better version if you, you slithery motherfucker!”

“Huh?”

“He told me you were in the bathroom and so I waited for, like, an hour! I thought you  _ died  _ or something!”

“And you didn’t think to tell Janus?”

“Well I didn’t want to be wrong and you weren’t dead. And look at you! Still alive and handsome as ever.”

“Yeah… look. I need your advice on something. And it’s a bit… embarrassing. So can we go to my room to talk about it?”

“Of course.”

I walk into my room and close and lock the door behind me. “I… might have a crush on Remy.”

“A crush??? On Remy??? Oh, Virgil that’s grand! I’ll be your wingman and I’ll write you guys notes, but you’ll think the other person wrote the note and I’ll—“

“No, no, no. Listen… I don’t know if I actually  _ like  _ Remy or not. I don’t know if I actually want him to be my boyfriend, or I just want someone to love. But recently I’ve been trying to see him more and I like him and want to spend time with him, but that’s just, like, a thing that friends do and oh fuck I just don’t know how to feel.”

“Oh. Oh I see. Well, describe your relationship more. I don’t know a lot about Remy, I don’t think he even remembers my name because last time he saw me he kept calling me  _ Adrian  _ and I wasn’t sure if it was a weird joke or not.”

“Right. Well we’re good friends. We’ve known each other since we were kids. He’s really loud and in your face and chaotic—“

“Okay, okay, so me but with coffee, okay…”

“Yeah, you two would make really good friends, actually.”

“Maybe. But anyways I think that you should flirt with him and see if you like it. See if you like the reaction to it. Test the waters.”

“Well the  _ waters _ are more like a sea of puppies who have feelings too and I have to be super careful so I don’t hurt one!”

“Woah, calm down. But just think about what I’ve said, m’kay? I’m gonna leave now because Remus is probably celebrating the fact I’m gone and he gets pretty wild at those parties.”

“Alright. Bye, Ro.”

“Bye, Virge.”


	3. Horror Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, Remy, and Virgil all go to watch a horror movie at Virgil’s house and Remy confesses to him.

“Virgil was over today. He did your work for you.” Emile says as I sit down on the couch.

“Niiiice.”

I pull out my phone and shoot him a thank you text with an enormous amount of heart emojis.

“It looks like it’s gonna rain pretty heavily tonight.”

“Yeah, sure.” I say, not really paying attention. I check my group chat. 

  
  
  
  


_Sleepy_: Just woke up

Gayest.in.the.land: Good morning!

_Sleepy_: Its 7 ajdhshdjsjfjsjfdj

Gayest.in.the.land: Well sorry for being polite!

StressedAndDepressed: You should be

StressedAndDepressed: Whats up Remy?

_Sleepy_: Nothing much uwu 

StressedAndDepressed: Cool

Gayest.in.the.land: So I heard it’s gonna rain later and that’d be perfect for a movie night!!!

StressedAndDepressed: Sure I need a break from Janus sometimes

_Sleepy_: Yeah that sounds good

Gayest.in.the.land: So I was thinking a horror movie!! You like horror movies right?

_Sleepy_: they’re cool if done right

StressedAndDepressed: sure

Gayest.in.the.land: Great!!! I’ll have to go to one of your houses though Remus smashed the fucking TV because he didn’t like the channel it was on

_Sleepy_: Damn 👁👄👁

StressedAndDepressed: You can come over here bc Janus doesnt give a flying fuck

Gayest.in.the.land: Perfect!!!! I’ll get the movie!!

  
  
  


I continue texting them for a while, normal friend things. 

The day passes by as usual. Emile telling me to do things, me ignoring it, coffee, texting, more coffee, more texting.

We agreed to come at nine, so when nine comes I pick up some fast food and coffee and head over to Virgil’s apartment. 

“Hey, Remy!” Virgil smirks, hugging me. Roman’s already on his bed, his eyes widen when he sees what I’m holding. 

“Food?? Coffee??” He asks cheerfully.

“Yeah. I got you guys some fries because I know you two steal all the time.”

Virgil looks over at Roman. “Oh, he’s on a diet. So I can have his—“ Roman cuts him off. 

“Fuck that! Gimme!” 

I reach into the bag and hand him a thing of fries. He starts hungrily scarfing them down. Me and Virgil look on in awe. “So, did you get me anything?” He asks nervously. I can tell he’s trying to not seem selfish.

“Mm hm. Fries and coffee. Black.” I say, handing the fries and coffee to him.

“Wow. Well, you know what I like.” He laughs. His laugh is really cute. My laugh is loud and over the top. His is more quiet. I like it. Really like it. 

“Okay… okay… I’ll put in the movie now.” Roman says, tossing the fries into Virgil’s trash can. He pops in the disc and clicks start.

It’s cold in Virgil’s room. I didn’t bring my jacket because I knew that Roman was going to beg me to try it on and try to force me to give it to him. I pull a soft blanket around myself. Virgil nestles his way into the blanket too. I notice he doesn’t have his hoodie on, instead it’s thrown carelessly onto the floor. 

I like it when Virgil’s close to me like that. Oh shit… maybe I do like him. “You’re warm.” He laughs. That remark almost makes me blush.

  
  
  
  


The movie was really intense. Gore, blood, jumpscares, the works.

I liked it, but the whole time Virgil was hugging my arm. I loved it. By the end Roman took back the disc and looked at us excitedly. “What did you think?”

“I mean, I liked it.” Virgil says nonchalantly, releasing my arm. I nod in agreement. Roman smiles and reclaims his disc. He starts to leave, but turns around. “Oh and Virgil has something to tell you.” He smirks and exits. Virgil’s face grows red and his eyes sparkle with flames. “Roman is so fucking dead the next time I see him.” He growls. I laugh and turn to the shorter boy. “So?”

“No. Not right now. Or maybe ever. I’m just really confused about it and I just don’t know anything right now.” 

“Oh. Well I have something to tell you.” I say. Virgil looks at me, surprised. It’s now or never.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“I… um… I have a crush on you. So… yeah. I’ll go now.”

“Oh… oh wow. I… the thing Roman wanted me to tell you was that I might have a crush on you. Which by the way fuck him for that! He told me to just subtly flirt with you and test the waters! And then he just throws all that out the fuckin window!”

“Oh… so what do we do now?”

“I guess we… er… date?”

“Y-yeah. Sure. Um okay.”

“Yeah. You… wanna, like, stay over?”

“Okay.”

Virgil awkwardly smiles at me and I laugh a bit. I could tell I was going to like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to think I was writing crushes and confessions all wrong, but now I have experience!! I know it up close and personal! Hell yeah! This IS how it works and I AM doing it right!


End file.
